El mejor hermano mayor
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: No importa lo que dijeran. Para Syaoran, Syaoron siempre sería el mejor hermano mayor.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo la historia que sí ocurrió :D, con los personajes de Horitsuba (Syaoran y Syaoron) aunque no estén en el instituto. Son pequeños. **

* * *

**

**EL MEJOR HERMANO MAYOR**

**

* * *

**

Debajo de la cama, de la mesa, sillas, cocina hasta debajo de la nevera. Hubiera jurado que había movido todo si no fuera tan pequeño y su fuerza casi nula, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Syaoran rascó nervioso los cabellos castaños de su cabeza y vio la hora que le ofrecía el reloj de la sala.

09: 00 p.m. Eso no era nada bueno.

—¿Aún no?

Syaoron sacó la cabeza al pasillo y vio a su hermano menor, desde hace unas horas atrás, buscando algo que le había hecho perder a su progenitora. Syaoran empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas por sus ojos.

El chico algo mayor suspiró y se levantó de la cama dónde se encontraba sentado en su habitación. Tampoco es que quisiese ayudar mucho a su hermano menor, porque era su responsabilidad encontrar lo que había perdido, pero ya habían pasado muchas horas y no es bueno buscar cosas en la noche.

—Mamá se enojará, perdí su anillo.

Gimoteó dolido. El aro que se suponía era de compromiso, por verlo solo un momento se cayó de sus manos y rodó quien sabe a dónde. Su madre atesoraba mucho eso, porque se suponía que gracias a eso se unieron en matrimonio, Syaoran había escuchado que eso era muy importante cuando dos personas se quieren mucho.

Su madre de seguro se enfadará.

—Syaoron —alzó la cabeza, viendo los ojos iguales a los de él pero que pertenecían a su hermano mayor —ayúdame a buscar.

Syaoron vio el reloj que se encontraba en la sala.

09: 17 p.m. Y cada vez estaba oscureciendo más.

—No, no es bueno buscar en la noche.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó aún con ligeras lágrimas surcando su cara.

—¿Acaso no sabes, lo que sucede cuando uno busca en los lugares oscuros de noche?

Syaoran negó, fascinado por un momento debido al tono tan misterioso que Syaoron había dicho esa pregunta. Tragó saliva después de eso rogando con la mirada que continuara. Syaoron sonrió en ese momento, intrigando más a su hermano menor.

Y casi por inercia, Syaoron apagó la luz de la sala dónde se encontraban.

—Cuentan en muchos lugares, que hace mucho tiempo, una familia que había tenido varios hijos empezaron a jugar a las escondidillas dentro de su casa. El lugar no era grande pues la familia no era adinerada, su vivienda era de una sola planta por lo tanto, solo los más ingeniosos sabrían esconderse bien. Al final, la menor de todos que era una niña, le tocó buscar a todos sus hermanos y hermanas mayores dentro de la casa. Ella contó hasta cincuenta y después fue a buscar rápidamente a sus hermanos para poder seguir jugando, pues sus padres no se encontraban por trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche. Encontró a sus primeros cinco hermanos y solo faltaba uno, así que fue rápidamente a buscar en los lugares que ya había ido antes. Por la mesa, atrás de las repisas de las habitaciones, en el baño y así lugar por lugar aún cuando cada vez se hacía más noche y no podía ver muy bien aunque las luces estuviesen prendidas.

"Te encontré" —había dicho ella cuando metió su mano debajo de la cama, sintió como alguien la jalaba para que entrara pero ella se molestó en ese momento —"¡Ya te encontré hermano! Deja de estarme jalando" Y fue en ese momento que escuchó un ruido atrás de ella y giró para ver.

"Pero si yo estoy aquí, ¿a quién le estás hablando?" —la niña se sorprendió cuando vio al último hermano que le faltaba, atrás de la puerta dónde a ella se le había olvidado revisar. Intentó quitar su brazo debajo de la cama pero algo la seguía jalando aún con fuerza.

"¡Auxilio, ayúdenme!" —gritó ella a lo que todos sus hermanos se acercaron, le preguntaron porque gritaba si nada le estaba pasando —"Alguien está jalando mi mano, ayúdenme a salir" —sus hermanas no creyeron, por lo que ella era algo mentirosa. Los dos únicos hermanos le hicieron caso y empezaron a empujar el brazo para que saliera, pero se dieron cuenta que eso era imposible porque por nada la soltaba.

Syaoron detuvo un momento su narración, para ver mejor el rostro de su hermano menor, este estaba absorto a la historia y su boca estaba hecha una ligera "o" escuchando todo atentamente.

—Al final pudo sacar el brazo aunque se encontraba muy asustada. Al día siguiente, con la claridad del día, todos los hermanos vieron debajo de la cama pero se dieron cuenta que no había nada, le preguntaron a sus padres y estos les dijeron que, desde hace muchísimo tiempo se tenía prohibido jugar a cosas como las escondidillas en las noches, porque se supone, que desde siempre, espíritus y monstruos se encuentran en los lugares oscuros y cuando tú te acercas a estos sitios las personas son jaladas y jamás se vuelve a saber de ellas.

—E-entonces, ¿todos sabían que eso pasaba en las noches? —Syaoran preguntó intrigado, su rostro brillaba de emoción en ese momento —Pero… ¿eso es algo confirmado? Quien sabe si en realidad haya sido otra cosa, oh… ¡a la niña se le haya atorado el brazo en algún clavo y su ropa se haya estancado por eso!

Syaoron alzó una ceja, y negó en ese momento.

—No, no sé, creo que… la niña no usaba blusa de mangas largas en ese momento.

—¡P-pero, algo tenía que ser! —Syaoran se levantó de supuesto, sonriendo. Quien sabe que fuera lo que en realidad hubiera pasado en esa casa, quizás los adultos sabían que era algo más y no lo querían decir, talvez en la casa dónde estos vivían haya acontecido algún suceso y por eso pasaban esas cosas ¡podían haber sido muchas cosas!

—¡Lo sé! Seguiré buscando el anillo, quien sabe si pueda encontrarme con el fantasma o la verdadera razón por la que sucedieron esas cosas ¡me acompañas Syaoron! —El niño gritó entusiasmado, y el mayor negó en ese momento —¡Entonces lo haré yo solo! —dijo contento. Esa clase de sucesos eran muy interesantes, se estaba dando cuenta que le gustaba mucho descubrir cosas, quizás la perdida del anillo sea algo así a lo que llaman "destino"

Syaoron solo pudo ver, como su hermano menor iba directo a la habitación a seguir con su búsqueda.

—Esto no funciona, se suponía que tenía que tenerle miedo a los fantasma, no entusiasmarse con ellos —Syaoron se cruzó de brazos y razonó, su hermanito era extraño —creo que tendré que practicar más en eso.

Porque se supone que eso hacen los hermanos mayores.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Notas:** Me encanta Syaoran y Syaoron :D


End file.
